The invention relates to a discharge diffuser for screw compressors.
Screw compressor efficiency is known to fall off significantly for tip speeds above 50 m/s. Much of this loss in efficiency is due to the dissipation of kinetic energy, or dynamic head, at the discharge port into turbulence.
Traditionally, the response to this problem has been to limit the maximum design tip speeds for screw compressors. This limitation results in larger rotor diameters which in turn increase cost and size of such devices.
It is clear that the need remains for an effective solution to this problem.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide for recovering a substantial fraction of the discharge dynamic head so as to allow for cost and size reduction, as well as a greater tonnage range for a given compressor size.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.